lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
DHARMA-Logos
Um andere Logos zu sehen, die bei LOST vorkommen, siehe Hauptartikel Logos Die DHARMA Initiative wird vertreten durch eine Folge von auffälligen 8-seitigen Logos, die auf der traditionellen Taoist bagua or pa kua ("eight trigrams" in Chinese) beruhen. Es wird vermutet, dass eins der Logos die Initiative als Ganzes repräsentiert. Die anderen Logos scheinen speziell für die verschiedenen DHARMA Tätigkeiten entworfen worden sein, besonders für die Stationen auf der Insel. Diese Logos wurden auf Wände gesprüht und auf mehrere Gegenstände gedruckt, die sich in den Stationen befinden. Sie tauchen ausserdem in den Orientierungsfilmen der DHARMA Initiative auf. Um es deutlich zu machen, definieren wir ein "Logo" als etwas, dass gemalt oder physisch hergestellt wurde, während eine "Grafik" etwas ist, dass in einem Video gezeigt wird. Hauptinformationen Die Logos sind achteckig (oktogonal) und die äusseren Teile des Achtecks und stammen vom I Ching ab (weiter unten). Die meisten Logos, ausser der "Hydra", der "Perle" und der "Flamme", bei denen es unterhalb der Mitte angebracht ist, zeigen ausserdem das Wort "DHARMA" in der Mitte. Die Hauptunterschiede zwischen den Logos liegen im kreisförmigen inneren Teil, der auch die einzelnen Symbole der Stationen zeigt. Vier dieser Symbole sind auf der Feuerschutztür zu sehen. Mit Ausnahme des "Stab"- Logos, bei dem das Symbol rot ist, sind alle anderen Schwarz/Weiss. Die Logos scheinen in den äusseren Bereichen ausserdem einige Lücken zu haben, was wahrscheinlich an der Art liegt, wie diese mit Schablonen an die Wand gesprüht worden sind. Die Logos sind normalerweise Schwarz auf einem weissen neutralen Hintergrund, ausser bei den Grafiken auf den Videos, wo die Farben umgekehrt sind, d.h. weisses Logo auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Beispielsweise ist das "Schwan"- Logo schwarz auf weissem Hintergrund, was aber auf dem Schwan Orientierungsfilm andersherum ist. Andererseits ist das "Perlen"- Logo immer invertiert zu sehen, auch wenn es nicht auf dem Video selbst zu sehen war. Das Hauptlogo * Kommt in Rachel Blakse's erstem Video in ''LOST'' Experience vor. * Scheint das hauptsächliche DHARMA Logo zu sein, entsprechend der Initiative als Ganzes, das alle DHARMA Stationen, Tests und Aktivitäten einschliesst. * Erscheint ausserdem in A Tale of Two Cities auf DHARMA Produkten wie zum Beispiel: Shampoo, Seife, Wasserflaschen, Ketchup und Sasla. http://gallery.lost-media.com/displayimage.php?album=1164&pos=41 * Erscheint ausserdem in dem Intro auf Disc 7 der Staffel 2 DVD. Das Schwan Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Der Schwan * Dieses Logoerscheint an verschiedenen Orten auf vielen Gegenständen in der Station 3, dem Schwan. Es wird ausserdem in dem Schwan Orientierungsfilm gezeigt, wo die Farben invertiert sind. * Das Schwan Symbol erscheint ausserdem auf der Feuerschutztür. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist ein Schwan. * Das Logo erscheint auf verschiedenen Essensverpackungen, die in der Schwan Station gelagert wurden und auch auf Verpackungen, die in der Folge Verriegelt abgeworfen wurden. * Das Logo erscheint auf den Haien der Bilder, die von DJ Dan auf dessen Website online gestellt wurden und noch auf der Seite der Hanso Foundation. * Das Logo erscheint auf den DHARMA Spielkarten. Das Pfeil Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Der Pfeil * Das Logo erscheint auf einigen Wänden in der Pfeil Station. Das Pfeil Symbol ist ausserdem auf der Feuerschutztür zu sehen. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist ein Pfeil, der nach oben zeigt. Das Stab Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Der Stab ]] * Das Logo erscheint in der medizinischen Stab Station und dessen Ausrüstung und Vorrat. Das "Heroldstab" Symbol ist auch auf der Feuerschutztür zu sehen. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist ein roter Heroldstab, der ein Symbol der Medizin ist. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/caduceus * Es ist das einzige Logo, das nicht in schwarz und weiss, sondern in Farbe zu sehen ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Logos, die auch auf allen Vorräten und Gegenständen in schwarz weiss zu sehen sind, ist der Heroldstab immer in Farbe gedruckt. Das Hydra Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: "Hydra"-Station * Das Logo erscheint auf einem Tank, der von den Käfigen, wo Sawyer, Kate und Karl gefangen gehalten werden, zu sehen ist. * Wie das Logo der "Perle" nimmt das Wort DHARMA eine Zeile des Logos ein und ist nicht wie bei den anderen quer über das innere Bild geschrieben. * In dem ersten offiziellen Video Podcast ist das Hydra Logo auf der Kappe von Damon Lindelof zu sehen. Der Podcast wurde vor der Folge A Tale of Two Cities gezeigt. Es war die erste Erscheinung dieses Logos und die Station wurde zum ersten mal erwähnt. Das Perlen Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Die Perle ]] * Erscheint in Station 5, der Perle. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist ein mit weiss gefüllter Kreis. * Dieses Logo ist eins von drei Logos, auf dem das Wort DHARMA nicht in der Mitte zu sehen ist. Es nimmt stattdessen den Platz einer Zeile ein, die den weissen inneren Kreis umgibt. Die anderen Stationen sind die "Hydra" und die "Flamme". * Die Farben sind im Vergleich zu den anderen Logos, ausgenommen dem "Psychologie" Logo, verkehrt herum. * In der Folge "?" macht eine Gruppe von Menschen in dem Perlen Orientierungsvideo Hampelmänner, die T-Shirts mit dem Logo tragen. * In der Folge Further Instructions trägt eins der Skelette, die in den Höhlen der Polarbären gefunden wurde ein Shirt mit dem Perlen Logo. Das Flammen Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Die Flamme 128px|thumb|left|Das Flammen Logo * Die Existenz der Station "Die Flamme" war zuerst auf der Feuerschutztür zu sehen. In dem offiziellen Podcast vom 17. Oktober wurde bestätigt, dass die Station existiert und dass die Station in der dritten Staffel entdeckt werden wird. Die Station und deren Logo wurde in zum ersten mal gezeigt. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist eine Flamme. * Dieses Logo enthält das Wort DHARMA nicht in der Mitte des Bildes. Es ist also ähnlich dem Logo der "Hydra" und der "Perle". Unidentifizierte "Psychologie" Grafik Gehört zu dem DHARMA Orientierungs Video: Psychologischer Orientierungsfilm 128px|thumb|left|Unidentifizierte "Psychologie" Grafik 128px|thumb|right|Die Grafik zu sehen in dem [[Psychologischer Orientierungsfilm|psychologischen Orientierungsfilm]] * Dieses Logo erscheint ganz zu Anfang des psychologischen Orientierungsvideos der DHARMA, das in The Lost Experience zum ersten mal auftauchte. * Es ist noch nicht klar, ob das Logo mit einer Station verbunden ist oder ob es nur zu dem psychologischen Test gehört. * Es hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bild von Alvar Hanso, aber die Grafik selber ist nicht 100%ig identifiziert. Unidentfiziertes "Sri Lanka Video" Logo Gehört zu dem DHARMA Orientierungs Video: Sri Lanka Video 128px|thumb|right|Die Grafik aus dem Video 128px|thumb|left|Unidentifiziertes "Sri Lanka Video" Logo * Dieses Logo kommt aus einem Teil des Videos von hansoexposed.com, das Teil des ''LOST'' Experience ist (erscheint wenn der Code "FVH7N" eingegeben wird). * Es wurde noch kein offizieller Name des Logos genannt. * Es ist nicht klar, ob dieses Logo mit einer Station verbunden ist oder nur zu dem "Sri Lanka" Video gehört. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos sind drei Kreise, die verschiedene Größen haben. * Javier Grillo-Marxuach nahm in seinem Blog an, dass das Logo ein Wasserstoff Atom sein soll. Unidentfiziertes "Tür" Logo Gehört zu der DHARMA Station: Die (angebliche) "Tür"-Station * Erscheint auf der Tür, bei der angenommen wurde, dass es eine Station war, sich aber als Täuschung herausstellte. Hinter der Tür war nur eine Wand aus Stein, die eine Art Fassade für das falsche Lager der Anderen war. * Das Bild in der Mitte des Logos ist ein Rechteck mit einer waagerechten Linie, die durch die Tür führt. * Benutzer von Lostpedia haben es "Die Tür" genannt. Unbestätigte Logos Unidentifiziertes "Linie" Logo 128px|thumb|left|unbekanntes logo 150px|thumb|"Das Linie" Logo wurde auf der Flosse des Haies gesehen In verschiedenen anderen Folgen von Lost erscheinen DHARMA Logos, die entweder zu klein oder unscharf sind, um sie richtig zu erkennen. Einige Fans glauben, dass sie ein unbekanntes DHARMA Logo gesehen haben, auf dem der innere übliche Kreis mit einer Linie ergänzt wurde. Andere glauben, dass es bloß das schon bekannte DHARMA Logo ist, bei dem DHARMA nur in die Mitte auf einer Linie steht oder dass es das Stab Logo ist, welches bloß unscharf und verschwommen zu sehen ist. Die Linie und das Wort DHARMA haben die gleiche reguläre Größe und die selbe Position auf den jeweiligen Logos. Diskussionen zu den jeweiligen Logos und zu beiden Theorien sollten auf der Diskussionsseite geführt werden. Einige Beispiele beinhalten: * Ein unklares Logo, das kurz auf der Flosse des Hais gesehen wurde, Sawyer nahe der Füße in ( ) begegnete. * Ein unklares Logo wurde auch auf der Katine der Anderen gesehen wurde, als Ethan und Claire in Folge draussen gesessen haben und in Episode ( ). Die Herkunft der Logos Die achteckigen Diagramme mit den Linien-Symbolen (Trigramme genannt), die die mittigen DHARMA Initiative-Symbole umgeben, sind von einem grundlegenden philosophischem Konzept aus dem Alten China namens Bagua abgeleitet http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acht_Trigramme. Ba steht im Chinesischen für die Zahl 8 und gua bedeutet Trigramm, demnach bedeutet der Begriff ba gua die Acht Trigramme. Das Konzept von Bagua wird aber nicht nur im chinesischen daoistischen Glauben http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daoismus und im I Ging http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Ging angewendet, sondern auch in anderen Gebieten der chinesischen Kultur, wie Feng Shui http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feng_Shui, Kampfkunst http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kampfkunst, Navigation, etc. Alle bis jetzt gezeigten DHARMA Initiative-Logos haben außen die Trigramme und jedes Trigramm besteht aus drei Linien, die wie folgt aussehen können: *eine durchgezogene Linie (für Männlichkeit, Licht, die ungeraden Zahlen 1, 3, 5, usw.) oder *eine unterbrochene Linie (für Weiblichkeit, Dunkelheit, die geraden Zahlen 2, 4, 6, usw.). Es sind acht verschiedene Kombinationen möglich. Die Trigramme, die Zentrum des Symbols umgeben, sind auch mit denen identisch, die auf der ältesten dokumentierten Flagge von Südkorea gefunden wurden. I Ging Das I Ging ("Buch der Wandlungen" oder "Klassiker der Wandlungen") ist der älteste der klassischen chinesischen Texte. Es beschreibt ein altes System von Kosmologie und Philosophie, das sich im Herz des chinesischen kulturellen Glaubens befindet. Die Philosophie konzentriert sich auf die Ideen eines dynamischen Ausgleichs der Gegensätze, die Evolution von Ereignissen als Prozess, und Akzeptanz der Unvermeidlichkeit von Veränderung. Sie macht auch Gebrauch vom Bagua-Konzept. Die Bagua in I Ging war einer der ersten Beispiel von Binärcode, was später die Grundlage für fast die komplette Programmierung von heute wurde. Jedes einzelne Trigramm ist aus einzelnen Einheiten von "Kwae" aufgebaut - Yin (geteilte Linie) und Yang (durchgezogene Linie). Die acht Trigramme sind die natürlich-elementaren Grundlagen für die 64 Hexagramme (zwei kombinierte Trigramme), die im I Ging der alten chinesischen Philosophie beschrieben werden. A table of the eight possible trigrams and their related properties according to the I Ching: Trigramm Binary Value Name Natur Himmelsrichtung 1 ||| (☰) 111 Force (乾 qián) Himmel (天) Nordwest 2 ||¦ (☱) 110 Open (兌 duì) Sumpf (澤) West 3 |¦| (☲) 101 Radiance (離 lí) Feuer (火) Süd 4 |¦¦ (☳) 100 Shake (震 zhèn) Donner (雷) Ost 5 ¦|| (☴) 011 Ground (巽 xùn) Wind (風) Südost 6 ¦|¦ (☵) 010 Gorge (坎 kǎn) Wasser (水) Nord 7 ¦¦| (☶) 001 Bound (艮 gèn) Berg (山) Nordost 8 ¦¦¦ (☷) 000 Field (坤 kūn) Erde (地) Südwest Other attributes related to the trigrams. Trigram Figure Koreanischer Name Eigenschaft Tier Körperteil Familie 1 ||| (☰) Ch'ien, The Creative Kraft, Kreativität Pferd Kopf Vater 2 ||¦ (☱) Sun, The Gentle Penetration, Following Geflügel Schenkel älteste Tochter 3 |¦| (☲) Li, The Clinging Helligkeit Fasan Auge mittlere Tochter 4 |¦¦ (☳) Ken, Keeping still Stille, Halt Hund Hand jüngster Sohn 5 ¦|| (☴) Tui, The Joyous Genuss, Vergnügen, Anziehung Schaf Mund jüngste Tochter 6 ¦|¦ (☵) K'an, The Abysmal Gefahr Schwein Ohr mittlerer Sohn 7 ¦¦| (☶) Chen, The Arousing Bewegung, Unternehmungsgeist, Tat Drache Fuß ältester Sohn 8 ¦¦¦ (☷) K'un, The Receptive Fügsamkeit, Empfänglichkeit Ochse Bauch Mutter - DS The King Wen sequence is the current sequence of the hexagrams in the traditional book and is also the same sequence used for the DHARMA Initiative symbol but turned inside out. There is another called the Later Heaven edition where the trigrams have a different arrangement.http://www.chinapage.com/astronomy/bagua.html Siehe auch *DHARMA Initiative *Orientierungsfilme der Dharma Initiative *DHARMA Initiative Stationen Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative Kategorie:Ungelöst Kategorie:Listen